


启蒙教育

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ





	启蒙教育

不得不说庞宽这两年也混出了点儿所谓滚圈气质，他岔起来他就也不正经，倒让他觉得更有意思。但这句话倒未尝没有真的关心，毕竟他撞见过庞宽看片儿看书都不止一回，没问打哪儿来的，却也总听到些动静弄的他还莫名其妙尴尬。

他还记得那回一推门就看见庞宽张着腿靠在沙发上哼哼着套弄自己，电视是关着的的，只有本小黄书被扔在一边，使得连粘液声都有点清晰可见。他第一回痛恨自己过于灵敏的听觉，明明该训斥庞宽却像他才是犯了错的小孩儿似的逃进了房间关门，模模糊糊还被庞宽砸进来一句带笑带喘的下次一块儿的邀约。

他在心里骂小混蛋，身体却不可控制的有了反应。他只能让自己坚信这是太久没解决才有的自然现象，却在最后想着客厅里的庞宽竖着耳朵听着小孩儿的动作节奏跟着一起高潮时被逼着面对现实。

他把自己埋在枕头里，恨不得捂死自己。想不明白事情为什么会变成这样，自己到底得有多缺爱才能对一手带大的小孩儿起这心思。结果庞宽就在这时候推门了，他们俩谁都没有锁门的习惯。

彭磊以前还为此感到过有些得意的欣慰，现在却只有无尽的难堪与后悔，就着趴在床上的姿势裹在被子里装死，努力忽视庞宽从宽大T恤里露出的两条细腿和若隐若现还沾着东西硬挺的那根。

操，这小兔崽子又拿我衣服穿。

他在心里把小混蛋升级成淫娃，甚至恶意曲解庞宽是故意勾引自己以降低罪恶感，可惜到头来除了又硬起来什么效果也没有。

“我累了，你出去，我要睡觉。”

他装出不耐烦的模样闭眼，庞宽却难得没听话，颇有点手足无措的站了会儿，最终爬到他床上往他被子里钻。这下他不得不睁眼了。

“我…我自己弄不出来我，是不是哪儿不对啊，你教教我。”

他没来得及装出火气就给庞宽这话真勾出了火，看着男孩儿汗涔涔又难耐的磨蹭床单的模样脑仁都整个一麻，甚至都来不及惊讶刚才那么大动静这人居然还没到。他听见有警报疯狂尖叫说得把这小孩儿推开，不然什么都得乱套了。可又听见另一个声音说不就宿舍男同学互相帮忙打一枪吗，有什么大不了的。何况这是他带大的小孩儿，真不会真给憋坏了怎么办啊？

他最终只死狗似的埋着脑袋探出只手把庞宽握在手里，一边感慨男孩儿发育之快一边从枕头被压出的凹陷缝隙里偷着看人反应，暗自决定只要对方敢提出比手活儿更多哪怕一点的任何要求也一定立刻拒绝。

可庞宽真就什么也再没要求，他只张着腿跪在床垫上挺腰往他手里磨蹭着顶弄，张着嘴没羞没臊的喘息呻吟。他眼睛直勾勾的盯着彭磊不放，仿佛不把彭磊盯的比他更红决不罢休，最后更是叫着彭磊的名字到了高潮。

但他没有要求更多，别说吻了，他连碰都没上手碰一下彭磊帮他套弄的手。

而彭磊也只能反复对自己发誓，刚才拿带茧的指腹磨蹭小孩儿马眼，花招百出的感受庞宽在他手里颤抖这事儿纯属服务精神早死早超生，跟他兴奋的快炸开的下头半点儿关系没有。

“我……下回还能让你帮我吗？”

庞宽睁着眼睛瞪着喘了好一会儿粗气才哑着嗓子开口，彭磊只想都不想就把早就准备好的滚字砸出口。

“那…那我要是还不会怎么办啊？”

他没意识到这句话的铺垫，想着不会你就玩儿蛋去呗，差点被自己不合时宜的打岔逗笑，但很快他就笑不出来了。

“不然我帮帮你，要是能让你出来就应该算会了吧。你也硬了吧。”

他没来得及阻止，绝对不是他不想阻止，绝对。总之庞宽的手就这么钻进来了，跟条蛇似的缠住他，分明也带着茧却比他柔软，让他不由自主又想到那只很小却很坚定，第一个那样握着他说你还有我呢的小手，现在长这么大了，还是握着他。

他被自己可怕的伟大思想弄的更硬，听着庞宽用平铺直叙的语调像惊叹又像赞美的陈述着诸如“好大啊”，“好硬啊”之类的浑话，恨不得把自己闷死在枕头里。心里骂着小淫娃把人弄死了100回，掐死99回，操死1回。

他终于就也呜咽着粗喘射出来，然后忍无可忍的把庞宽一脚蹬开。

庞宽还是不生气，反而像个叼走了一大个胡萝卜的小兔子，藏不住嘴角上扬的乖乖出去，又很不乖的让彭磊听到新一轮动静，被逼着跟他隔空来了第二次。

淫娃。

但这事儿也就到此为止，彭磊觉得自己毕竟是大人得知道轻重，隔了几天的又一回演出结束后借了点酒劲难得摆了回长辈架子，挺认真的发问。

“你怎么还不谈个朋友啊？”

“那你怎么不谈啊？”

他看着庞宽把最后一口酒端起来一饮而尽，舔了舔泛着水光的嘴唇却没舔干净只镀上另一层，又半眯着眼睛盖上他的手摁动他手里的打火机把叼着的烟点上，似笑非笑的对着他吐了口雾气。

他当下决定要以身作则戒酒，顺便把小孩儿不知死活抽上的烟扼杀在摇篮。

“怕你后妈虐待你。”

“那我还怕你儿媳妇不孝敬你呢。”

他又开始胡说八道，可随着庞宽长大这本事好像也越来越没用。但他又忍不住有一点窃喜，像偷了别人的糖明知道不好但又抵不过含在嘴里那货真价实的甜。哪怕他面上再道貌岸然再抗拒。

庞宽就这么看着彭磊又跑神，飞速贴近再吹了口烟就不管不顾的尿遁。其实他远比彭磊更紧张，他知道彭磊肯定只把他当小孩儿，以为他是一时兴起，是青春期性冲动，是单纯弄不明白自己的感情。

但他知道自己不是，他背着彭磊把歌儿从你就是我的明星写到Bye Bye Disco，无数次羡慕又嫉妒的看着彭磊的那些朋友和他搂搂抱抱勾肩搭背，听着他们聊姑娘开带颜色的玩笑胡混。

他实在太想长大了，边期待又边忍不住恐慌。万一彭磊就是不喜欢他呢，万一和他是小孩儿这点一点儿关系没有呢？彭磊那么优秀那么与众不同那么才华出众，凭什么要看上他这个小屁孩儿？

天知道他打过多少回退堂鼓，害怕彭磊觉得这事儿恶心，觉得他恶心，害怕搞砸了连俩人现在这种关系都再也维持不了。可最后又都败给了喜欢，他到底喜欢彭磊多久是什么样儿的喜欢又有多喜欢这点除了他自己再没人能清楚了，甚至可能他自己也不清楚。

他在小时候画老鼠的时候就有一句我爱你没说出来，因为那会儿没人跟他说过这话，他也不知道那种感觉叫爱。他明白了之后也不是没慌过没骂过自己，可想过多少回了断都没辙，最后就干脆破罐子破摔。尤其跟着彭磊一块儿演出之后，明里暗里拦了不知道得有多少蜜，装作没听见那人有段时间天天跟他朋友有蜜吗弄蜜吗的叨叨。

“你…你是庞宽吗？”

他站在男女厕所分叉口的大厅镜子前洗了把脸，抬起头就对上一个难得在这地儿还不浓妆艳抹的女孩儿，眨巴着大眼睛望着他。

“我特别喜欢你们乐队，特别……喜欢彭磊，你能带我见见他吗？”

他不耐烦的几乎要有样学样脱口而出一个滚字，半点看不出在彭磊面前那副乖巧的好模样，脸冷的吓人，倒也难为这姑娘没给吓跑。随即却又笑了，贴着女孩儿就往墙上堵，对着人烧到耳朵的红晕吐气。

“你知道彭磊是我爸吧？”

姑娘挺不好意思的点了点头，似乎半推半就也能从了他似的，惹得庞宽笑的更开心了，手都搂上了女孩儿的腰。

“你以为他白养我这么大呢？”

他说着挺了挺胯，脸上笑的要多下流有多下流，也不理被信息量怔住的姑娘捂着嘴一副不知道要哭还是要吐的模样猛推了他一把跑开，哼着she's different from all the people高高兴兴的又洗了个手就甩着水出去了。

他走了没几步就看见彭磊一个人窝在墙边，抬手要挂上人肩膀却不知哪儿暴露了弄的彭磊先一步回头。他看着彭磊又垂着脑袋躲避他的目光，心头立时涌起一种不好的预感，还没能想出办法阻止，就听到彭磊在吵吵嚷嚷的噪音里轻声宣布。

“回去吧，今天早点儿睡，我明天要去相亲。”

就这么轻描淡写的一句却比所有炸耳朵的声儿加起来都震的庞宽生疼，他沉默了好一会儿，怵的彭磊都几乎要退缩，最终却还是只点点头应了个好。

庞宽始终安静不做任何反抗的低着脑袋，彭磊走在他前面一点却站不安稳了，快进家门的时候终于忍不住扭回头蜷缩着降低了一点高度看庞宽。他当下被庞宽红的像被人从背后砍了一刀的眼睛惊了一跳，磨蹭了好一会儿才问出一句怎么了，小孩儿却只推说喝多了，进了门就钻进卧室，倒晾的他在客厅对着咔哒咔哒的老摆钟独自坐了好一会儿。

最后第二天他没出门，庞宽也没问，过了几天俩人又一切如常，再没人提那事儿。

然后他们到家，庞宽把滑板放下就先脱了衣服钻去洗澡。彭磊愣了一下，只觉得不知道什么时候起庞宽好像已经很久没这么在他面前脱过衣服了，努力不去看人那长开了越发好看的骨骼，捡起丢在地上的脏衣服慢吞吞走向洗衣机。

其实也只是扔进去就没事儿可做了，庞宽洗澡他也不能洗衣服，一分流水就得凉。他想着庞宽被突然变冷的水激的可能在他看不到的地方骂脏就又忍不住想笑，得到了仿佛小时候摆弄着最破烂的铁皮机器人却幻想着星球大战的快乐。

庞宽甩着水钻出来的时候就看到这一幕，人父小男孩儿几个大字就这么不打招呼的直接往他心口里戳，他看着这样的彭磊实在太想长大又太不想长大，既想和他一块儿当小孩儿从现实世界跳进洗衣机甩干桶爬进异次元空间隧道，又想把他搂怀里告诉他，你安心当小孩儿吧，画画儿，唱歌儿，什么都行，我当大怪兽，谁敢来欺负你我就咬他，喷火烧死他个大傻逼。

但他还是就只那么普普通通的走到彭磊面前，胃里乒乒乓乓的打着鼓搓着挂脖子上的毛巾。

“磊哥，嘛呢？”

彭磊小时候觉得突然多了一儿子，虽然按说是白抄了便宜，但想想听这小孩儿叫自己爸就还是觉得浑身不自在。后来美其名曰学英语，弄了个洋叫法，喊daddy。可能毕竟不是母语，切身感不那么强烈，瞬间就轻松不少。

再然后庞宽又长大点儿了，具体多大不好说，谁先开的头也记不得了，总之反应过来的时候就已经一口一个磊哥了。大概很多事都这样儿，莫名其妙又自然而然的就发生了。

他应声抬头看庞宽，又是只穿着内裤套着件白T晃悠，白T还被没完全擦干的水给浸出了台湾偶像团体流行的半湿身范儿，第一反应是这儿窗户没关别再着凉了，第二反应却不是关窗，而是领着庞宽往卧室走。

没多大的房间被几步就迈到头，彭磊进了卧室就兀自耷拉着脑袋坐到了床边，叹着气猛揉头发，最后推了推眼镜瞥一眼床头藏都没藏的书画碟片，避无可避总也逃不过似的开口。

“也不是不让你看，但总不能天天看这个吧？”

他说出口觉得尴尬又觉得怪异，嗓子都越绷越紧，再偷瞄一眼庞宽，也弄不明白为什么小孩儿分明是认真听讲天然无害的模样那眼睛里的光却亮的骇人，顿时又躲开不敢再看，只满耳朵心虚的怦怦怦怦。

“那我看你行吗？”

“你看我干嘛啊？”

怦，怦怦。

“我一直都想着你，看黄书也是想你。”

庞宽看着彭磊下意识又要退缩，不知哪儿来的劲就跟突然爆发的休眠火山似的更快一步贴近，直接捉着彭磊露出来的脚踝气势汹汹的逮过来印下个轻吻，眼见那人挣扎的更厉害像动了真格要跑，也跟着不管不顾的一把就扒下了他在床单上已经蹭的快搂不住的裤衩，全不在意彭磊还没来得及洗澡，对着那块还柔软却饱满的肉团就张嘴都吞了进去。

彭磊眼看着他含的太急被呛到，下意识就要过去给小孩儿拍背。可庞宽却觉得他还是要逃，只发了狠的摁着人腿根掰开把迅速半勃的阴茎吃的更深，眼眶掺着委屈又被顶出生理泪水红的厉害，好一会儿直到彭磊硬到他无论如何努力都难以吞咽全部才松了口，哑着嗓子动身就要把自己往上骑。

“……Daddy。”

…………操。

彭磊这才看见小孩儿不知什么时候手指已经塞进后头做了扩张，应该是含着他吞吐的那会儿就发了狠用手指头操着自己，这会儿正抽出来扶着他联想到这画面又胀了一圈的阴茎努力，好不容易把顶部刚塞进去就眼睛瞪的像连气都要忘了喘。他又忍不住抬手想帮扶一把，结果下一秒庞宽就猛的往下一坐，逼出他再也无法无声的一个操字，整个小身子受伤小动物似的瘫软在他胸口，却还是一秒都不肯休息，腹背受敌般硬撑着爬起来，双手按在他腹部借力一上一下毫不心软的干起自己。

彭磊觉得他该说点儿什么，却跟齿轮卡壳的破烂儿似的反复开不了口。

他还戴着眼镜，过分清楚的把庞宽的每一寸反应都看在眼里。

他看到庞宽柔软的手掌贴着他颤抖，看到庞宽下颚划过的眼泪亦或是汗滴到肿胀兴奋的乳头。他看到那滴水珠滑过庞宽收紧发力的小腹，最后看到庞宽被自己太急迫又太不知轻重的力道干的都翻出点嫩肉还不依不饶吸着他怒张肉棒的后穴。

“庞宽……”

“你…你放松点儿，别憋着，叫出声儿吧。”

他终于挤出两个字就又被急急打断，也不知道自己到底看起来是个什么德性，以至于庞宽一副碎透了的模样还要诚惶诚恐的哄他。他在一下狠过一下的律动里感受到了庞宽对自己的谋杀，他没法儿再坐视不管，伸手搭上庞宽的腰，庞宽却像被人攥在手里的麻雀似的，动的更厉害了。

“我喜欢你。”

庞宽把头仰的更高，好像这样不看彭磊眼泪就能不落下来似的。他的勇气来的汹涌去的也快到只在瞬息之间，他现在已经后悔了，可再没退路只能硬着头皮干下去。

“我喜欢你，我爱你，不是小孩儿那种，我不是小孩儿。你可以，可以闭上眼想别人，或者不喜欢我，但你不能，不能恶心我，不能…不能不要我。”

回应庞宽的是彭磊钳着他腰猛的往上一顶又向下一按，他被操出一声真切又不可抑制的浪叫，挂着满脸红通通的水痕茫然的看向彭磊。

而彭磊只觉得生气，他听着庞宽连哭带喘一字磕磕绊绊好几顿的告白确实触动，可更多的却是对这人不要命似的折腾自己那劲来气。他再顾不上无措害臊，身份认知一秒从手忙脚乱的新的爱人切换到父亲，顺着本能一巴掌拍上庞宽的屁股，在这声脆响里又狠操几下，随即便整根抽出，不顾小孩儿扭腰蹬腿的抗议，对着哭哭啼啼的哼哼唧唧，反手就又落下一巴掌，顺势抓住白嫩的臀肉揉捏两下，推挤着沿着人屁股间那道缝隙就把两根手指又塞进湿热的内壁里。

他手指更粗，两根抵得上庞宽的三根。但刚开荤的肉穴显然不知足，胡乱收缩着绞紧催促。而彭磊只是沉默的弯曲指节，直到庞宽突然整个人一颤又差点要趴在他身上时才开口，手指也不停下的继续玩玩具似的戳捣那点。

“那大人的爱，你要的起吗？”

彭磊习惯逃避，为了不分离宁愿不去在一起，但他不是傻逼。他不是不明白，相反是太明白所以才太克制。庞宽真的懂什么是爱吗？真的分得清对他是什么感情吗？真的了解他是个什么样的又疯又敏感又神经又怂又没才华还老忘不了做梦的废物集合体吗？

他从庞宽画了只老鼠说要一直陪着他那会儿就当真了，后续反复一百万次告诉自己不能当真又都被庞宽一百零一万次的踩着线推动。结果现在还是发展成他最极力避免的局面了，他一手养大庞宽也要一手毁了庞宽。庞宽还让他别恶心他，可实际上到底是谁恶心呢，哪个当爹的能对自己儿子做出这种混账事？

彭磊心里骂着垃圾恶心滚，手上却片刻没消停。他看着庞宽快要被他用手操到高潮，阴茎硬的发疼，脸上却是一副性冷淡的看不出表情。

“那天那女孩儿是谁？”

“什么女……你说…她是来找你的，你…你后来还要去相……就因为这？”

庞宽答的断断续续前言不搭后语，彭磊却像心情好了点儿似的勾了勾嘴角，指甲刮着让庞宽腰颤的那点又摩挲几下。

“以后都没蜜了，后悔吗？”

“哈……不，我只…从来都。”

想要你三个字化成精液都射在彭磊小腹上，庞宽还没来得及反应自己被彭磊拿手指给操射了的事实就又被更火热粗硬的东西猛的进入。快感堆积过高潮引起一股酥麻到让他难以承受的疼痛，他承受着来自男人的猛烈冲撞，觉得自己快散架又真的被组装填满，再也撑不住居高临下的姿势软倒下去又被彭磊翻身压下，想起上回两人一块儿看的一部电影，同时拥有夏日终曲和以你的名字呼唤我这个巨长的译名。

“磊哥…Daddy……彭磊。”

他翻来覆去的叫着彭磊，明显察觉到Daddy这个称呼更戳变态G点，最终却还是在那人要到时抛开他俩都弄不明白的英语叫了彭磊这个名字，被射满并觉得前所未有的满足。

他们就这么抱着，任由彭磊已经软在他里面还死死贴着不肯出来，喘了好一会儿庞宽才终于提起劲去彭磊嘴边讨了个吻，随即胳膊又不安分的摸向小黄书，随意拎了一本翻开不知道哪页。

“淫娃。”

彭磊脱口而出，有点不屑的别过头，庞宽却读出点可爱的害臊，忍不住又凑过去逗他。

“Daddy的小淫娃，你不喜欢啊？”

“……不要脸。”

庞宽的黄书被彭磊拨开了，他眼看着彭磊又变回那个更内敛更害臊的老父亲，于是也乖乖配合变回听话小孩儿。虽然他们好像应该还有很多话聊，但两人同时打了个哈欠，没说完的话好像也就睡着在梦里聊透了。


End file.
